1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical module, and particularly relates to a backlight module.
2. Related Art
Quantum dots are extremely tiny semiconductor nanocrystalline that cannot be viewed by human eyes. A characteristic thereof is that when the quantum dots are irradiated by light, the quantum dots emit color light, and the color of the light is determined by a composition material and a size and shape of the quantum dots, and such characteristic results in a fact that the quantum dots can change the color of the light emitted by the light source. In recent years, quantum dot polymer composite materials are widely used in domains of backlight and illumination, etc.
Taking quantum dot enhanced film (QDEF) researched and developed by Nanosys company and 3M company as an example, the QDEF is applied to a backlight module of a display apparatus, such that image frames displayed by the display apparatus may have wide color gamut and high color saturation. The QDEF is disposed at a light emitting surface of a light guide plate for converting most of blue light emitted by a blue light emitting diode (LED) light source into red light and green light, such that the blue light, the red light and the green light are mixed into white light. However, according to such light emitting manner, an edge region of a display surface of the display apparatus may have a blue halo phenomenon, which influences the quality of the displayed image, and the blue light leaked from the edge region of the display surface probably causes macular degeneration of user's eyes.
Taiwan patent publication No. 201307960A1 discloses a backlight module, in which an optical film extends to an edge of a light emitting surface of a light guide plate, and is coated with a thin film for shielding light, so as to shield leakage light. Taiwan patent publication No. 201329548A1 discloses a backlight unit, in which an optical film is disposed on a light emitting surface of a light guide plate, and a light conversion and light blocking plate is disposed corresponding to an outer periphery of the optical film, so as to block and reflect the blue light leaked to the outer periphery of the optical film, and meanwhile convert the blue light into white light. U.S. patent publication No. 20130335677A1 discloses a display apparatus, in which a color separation membrane is disposed on a QDEF for retrieving the blue light emitted by a blue LED.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.